


After The Reapers; The Liara Chronicles

by SpectreKnight



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectreKnight/pseuds/SpectreKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spin-off of 'After the Reapers'. A series of short stories following Shepard and Liara's relationship throughout the games and beyond. MShep/Liara</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Reapers; The Liara Chronicles

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Liara Chronicles_  
 **Pairing:** MShepard/Liara

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
 **Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author’s Notes:**

With **Reapers** going so well, I’ve turned my attention to furthering myself in the games, and I’ve become quite smitten with Liara T’Soni. 

And when I found that there’s hardly any MShep/Liara fics out there, I decide to rectify that. And so **_The Liara Chronicles_ ** were born. The same deal that **Reapers** envisioned applies here, only the main couple is my male Shepard, Theodore and his Blue Star of Therum. 

I’ll distinguish the spin-off stories from the original by putting ‘TLC’ in front of the story title. 

I hope you guys enjoy these stories as much as you have been with the originals. 

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

So the first cab of the block for **_The_** ** _Liara Chronicles_** is _A Choice is Made_ , which takes place after the Feros mission in Mass Effect.

  

**A Choice is Made**  

As Shepard turned away from the com after debriefing the Council, he spotted Liara approaching him in the corner of his eye, Ashley right behind her. 

“Commander, Miss Williams,” the Asari greeted her human crew-mates, though the latter was done some-what reluctantly. “We need to talk,” she addressed them both. “If we do not resolve this situation now I am afraid things might become… awkward.” 

“Oh, ‘awkward’, huh?” Ashley scoffed. 

“I hope we can keep this civilised.” Liara continued, a little tersely, “I do not want things to become… unpleasant.” 

“Right, because it’s been **so** pleasant between us lately,” Ashley returned, snidely, not disguising the contempt she held for not only the Asari beside her, but all the non-human crew members on board, despite Shepard’s attempt to make her see things differently, which he’d thought had gotten through to her. ‘ _You can lead a horse to water..._ ’ Hannah Shepard’s voice drifted through her son’s head and he smiled before Ashley’s rant returned him to reality. “Look, somebody in this room needs to make a choice. It ain’t me and it ain’t you.” 

Shepard sighed, running a hand through his short sable locks. “I should have seen this coming.” 

“I’m afraid it was inevitable,” Liara sympathised. “I may not know much about human relationships, but I understand the concept of jealousy.” 

“ ** _Jealous!?!_** ” Ashley exploded. “Of _you_? Please, you’re not even our **species!** _”_  

“Perhaps that is **why** you are jealous,” Liara countered calmly, “I am a rival unlike any you have ever faced before. Hostility is a common reaction to the unfamiliar.” 

“Doctor, you keep smart-assing me, and I’ll **show** you what my hostile reaction is like!” Ashley growled at the Asari before turning back to Shepard. “Look, Shepard, it’s not like we’re not married or anything. So if you want to get involved with some alien, go ahead. It’s none of my business.” 

“You’re special to me, Ash-” he began. 

“Yeah?” she snorted, “Kinda hard to feel special when you’re always ‘chatting’ with your little blue friend on the side.” 

Liara sighed. “This is _exactly_ what I was trying to avoid,” she said softly, her hopes dashed; it was clear that Shepard cared for Ashley more than he did her, before looking at Shepard. “I never should have told you of my feelings, Shepard. I have put you in a terrible position. I am sorry.” 

Shepard shook his head vehemently, Ashley hadn’t let him finish and now Liara was getting the wrong impression as to where his affections lay. “No, Liara, you were right to tell me. I feel the same way-” 

Ashley once again cut off his confession to the Asari archaeologist, much to his frustration, delivering the ultimatum. “I’ve heard enough. Me or her, Shepard.” 

“I’m sorry, Ash, I never meant for you to get hurt,” the human Spectre said softly as he stepped closer to Liara. “But Liara is the one that I care about.” 

Ashley recoiled, looking like she’d been punched in the gut for a moment before she recovered, she clearly been expecting him to choose her. “Hey, we’re all grown-ups, right?” the Gunnery Chief did her best to sound sincere though she was hurting inside. “I hope you two are happy together. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got gear to clean,” 

Without further ado, she turned and walked out of the com room. 

Liara watched the human soldier go before turning back to Shepard. “I feel bad for her. I hope she’ll be okay.” 

“She’ll be fine,” he assured her, stepping closer to her and taking one of her slender hands in his. “I’ll go talk with her in a while. She just needs a chance to cool down.” 

“I suppose you’re right. I’m sorry you were put in this position… but I’m glad that you chose me,” as her words hit home, her shyness, which was a common occurrence when she was around the handsome human, returned with a vengeance, and she broke away from him, blushing slightly. “But, I don’t believe we should continue this discussion in the com room. You know where to find me if you want a more… private conversation.” 

With a final smile at the handsome Commander, Liara turned and left the room, Shepard’s chocolate eyes trained on her slim figure until the door shut behind her, blocking his view.

With a smile of his own, Theodore Shepard returned to his rounds. 

Things aboard the Normandy had just got a whole lot more interesting. 

**Fin.**


End file.
